Toneri Tokugawa (TBF)
| previous occupation = Third Kenpachi | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Widowed | education = Self-Taught | family = | clan = Tokugawa clan | status = Alive | shikai = Mangetsu | bankai = }} The Thousand-Man Slayer (千一凶漢, Senichi Satsugai), Toneri Tokugawa (徳川氏舎人, Tokugawa Toneri) is the second oldest son of Father and one of the first Hitorigami ever. During the ceremony for his younger brother to take the reigns as the Hitorigami's head, Toneri's older brother disagreed and decided to attack his younger brother during the ceremony. Toneri, with his outstanding power defeated his older brother and his men, and suppressed his younger brother and his men. He would then be recognized as the most powerful of the three children. His descendants became known as the Tokugawa Clan. Where the protect the balance in between his brother's families. He is currently the captain of the suceeding former captain, . Appearance Toneri loves to keep his appearance at its pinnacle. At six feet five inches tall, Toneri towers many enemies before him. His body build is firm, weighting over one hundred and fifty pounds, all composed of pure lean muscle. His chin is sharp with a snub nose, sharp jet back eyebrows that match his hair perfectly. Giving his face a "V" shape to it. Toneri's hair is naturally spiky which he brushes back into a ponytail, allow some of it to hang over his forehead. His hair stands as a mold for his face shaping. Even though it is spiked, Toneri's hair is soft. Women in Takamagahara state that Toneri is quite the attractive man. His eyes are primarily gray, but from various different angles they can be displayed as different colors. His eye colors is also deemed attractive to by many women, as women state "I want my child to have his eye color." Prior to defecting Takamagahara, Toneri's hair was extremely longer than what it is now, reaching down to his mid back, containing a glossed shine. Back then, and even now, Toneri is seen wearing something somewhat similar to a captain's haori. However instead it is cut at the shoulders with a black trimming and down towards the end of the haori, in a pattern resembling flames. This haori covers the all white tee shirt underneath, which he claims costs millions of kan. On the long sleeves of his white tee are the emblems of the Tokugawa. He wears black pants, which seem to be baggy near the ankles. On his hip sit two blades, one his Zanpakutō, and the other can sometimes be his Shinsaitō or just a regular sword depending on the occasion. Personality History Life Before Captaincy Captain of the Eleventh Division Powers and Abilities Hohō Master — Gateway of Movement Hakuda Master — Fist Filled with the Soul Zanjutsu Grandmaster — Sword and Soul are One Zanpakutō Mangetsu (満月, Literally Meaning; "Full Moon", Viz. "Spirit of the Full Moon"): A Zanpakutō is the blade manifestation of the wielders soul. Over time it can not change, however, it can get powerful. Toneri's Zanpakutō manifested when he was just a young boy. As time progressed on he unraveled that the name of his blade is Mangetsu. Mangetsu, known by many, is easily one of the strongest Zanpakutō in both Takamagahara and Soul Society. Many have fabled it comes second to no other blade, it is the manifestation of his pure Hitorigami powers, as well as the power he's devoured from opponents. The Zanpakutō has been drenched in blood from different people, of many different races, but never the same person twice. Every being that has crossed blades with Toneri are aware not to cross his path again. Those that have lived anyway. When utilizing Mangetsu in its sealed state, it appears as a pair of twin katana with a black grip. It's cross guard is made up of four points, taking the color green. While appearing as two simple katana, Mangetsu in it's sealed state is actually extremely heavy. There has only been one time at which he has ever released his shikai, which was during the First Soul Society War. Shikai *' :' It's Shikai release command is more of a poem rather than just one word, and is chanted as follows; The Day is over, so the sun shall hide. The night has come, so the moon shall rise! (一日はそう太陽が隠れるものとを超えている月が上昇しなければならないので、夜が来た, Tsuitachi wa sō taiyō ga kakureru mono to o koete iru. Tsuki ga jōshō shinakereba naranainode, yoru ga kita!): While chanting the first sentence, he holds the blade upwards. Then while saying the second sentence he holds it downwards. The blade is extended out about two extra inches, its grip is soft, but changes in color just slightly. Instead of a black textured fabric, it becomes gray, and along the side resembles the design of craters. The cross guard is in a full circle, rather than the four points. Releasing his Shikai leaks out its tremendous spiritual pressure, allowing those within a a radius to feel it. This gives off triggers to allies and comrades alike that he has released Shikai. When had been battling it out with Reikoku, he was able to sense the overwhelming force of Toneri's spiritual pressure, forcing Ninigi to tell Shingi he'd released his shikai, and things would get beyond easier from this point. Most know to flee when the release command has been chanted, and those who don't are considered fools. With just his shikai alone, Toneri is more than capable of fending off against opponents who have reached bankai level. Category:Hitorigami Category:Eleventh Division Category:Zanjutsu Grandmaster